


The Hard Way

by MagicBats



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: In which Yami gives you exactly what you asked for.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2: daddy kink

He’d said he would try and he did. Yami was a man of his word, after all. It had taken a lot of convincing, more begging on your part than you’d ever own up to but, at last, he’d agreed to hear you out and that was the only thing you could really ask of him at that point. Just to listen. This wasn’t an inclination you were particularly proud of but it was one made even more difficult to deny when you spent so much time around him. Effortlessly, he stoked something deep inside you and you couldn’t quite ignore it no matter how hard you might try. To your delight though, he’d warmed up to the idea quickly enough. 

Daddy?  _ Him _ ? He never gave it much thought before, or so he said, but he’d give it a shot. For you, he would try. 

You considered yourself pretty lucky, of course. There wasn’t much that needed to change about the relationship to accommodate this newfound power dynamic. Just a different nickname for you. A new title for him. The fact he was willing to go to such lengths to make you happy meant more than the sex itself, you were surprised to find, but you were all too happy to consider it a two for one package deal. Birds and stones, and all that.

The only problem was that Yami had decided to take his role a little  _ too  _ seriously. Unexpectedly so. You hadn’t thought he was being sincere when he’d told you to be back by a certain time. You’d assumed he was just teasing. But now that you were looking up at his scowling face, you were starting to suspect he’d meant every word and then some. 

“What did I tell you?”

Your pulse jumps at the edge of warning in his voice and you subconsciously squeeze your thighs together. This wasn’t what you’d expected to be greeted with upon returning to the base. “I didn’t think you actually meant it …”

His brow arches wryly. “Do I look like I’m joking to you?”

Biting down on your lip, you give your head a mute shake. He clicks his tongue, which is a real feat when he has a cigarette clamped between his lips. You intently watch the burning tip bob in the air and billow a curling flume of smoke up at the ceiling. It was fascinating, the sheer skill of his mouth. But before you can properly appreciate that thought, Yami reaches out and clamps his hand down on the back of your neck like a vice grip. 

“Let’s get something straight,” He rumbles, squeezing just enough to make you submissively fall into step when he steers you further into the unusually deserted common room. “When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen. Do you think I just like to hear the sound of my own voice? Answer me, princess. I asked you a question.” 

You squeak, damn near stumbling over your own feet as you hastily shuffle after him to keep up. Curse him and those long legs. “N - no … I know you don’t like to repeat yourself …” 

“So why didn’t you come back before nine like I told you to?” 

Squeezing your eyes shut, you draw a shaky breath. “Because I didn’t think you were serious.” 

Grunting, Yami pulls you to a stop. Your pussy clenches, throbbing in time with your heartbeat, but you don’t dare peek up at him just yet. A confusing medley of shame, fear and the sharpest arousal you’ve ever experienced has overwhelmed your tensely held body and you’re not so sure you can look at him without immediately collapsing on the floor. He was even better at this than you’d anticipated but you hadn’t exactly been prepared for it. Not by a long shot.

He shifts without a word and moves to stand in front of you. The tendons in his fingers flex, riding the line of pain now. You barely have enough time to register the ache creeping up your neck when he abruptly yanks, tugging you down and forward. An inelegant yelp bursts out of your mouth when you land across the bend of his knee. Eyes snapping open in shock, you inhale a ragged breath and brace to protest against this treatment (in the common room of all places!) but Yami’s wide hand lands heavy on your upturned ass before you can get so much as a word out. 

The resounding  _ slap  _ is deafening. The burning heat it leaves in its wake is even worse.

You choke on whatever you might have said. Gag on it. Instinctively, your legs curl up in a misguided attempt to protect yourself but he’s quick to throw his opposite foot over your calves and pin them down. You realize you’re trapped like this. It makes your heart go wild against the cage of your ribs and your cunt clenches so tight it almost steals the air from your lungs. You’d never been more aroused or more scared in all your life. 

“Yami …” It’s little more than a plaintive whisper. 

He takes a moment to reposition himself under you, above you. It feels like you’re surrounded, caged in on all sides, and you jolt when his palm smooths over the warm handprint you’re sure he’s left on your ass. It hurt  _ so good _ . “Is that what you should be calling me right now?” He lazily drawls as he gets comfortable and stills. 

“Daddy,” You obediently mewl. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen … I thought you were joking!” 

With a snort, Yami sets his sights on your skirt and unceremoniously flips it up around your waist. You shudder at the sensation of cool air lapping against exposed skin, your face burning hot in embarrassment. He’s not finished with you just yet though and he takes his time tugging at the cotton of your panties until the pressure on your cunt has you  _ throbbing _ . Finally, he bunches the thin material inward and then up until your underwear is stretched taut between your ass cheeks. You whimper, squirming over his leg as you reach back to undo the humiliating state he’s left you in but Yami grabs your wrist and pins it to your lower back. Your pussy pulses hotly in warning. It feels like you’re about to implode any moment now.

“I’m not sure what could have given you that idea.” He murmurs, appreciatively rubbing your bare ass in deceptively comforting circles. “I don’t usually make a habit of talking just to talk but I don’t mind doing things the hard way.”

He suddenly slaps you across the butt again and you cry out. You couldn’t have held it back even if you’d tried. His hand is just too big, his arm much too powerful, and you hang your head with a defeated whimper. 

“Do we have to do this right here though? What if someone walks in!” 

Another smack has you seething. 

“I don’t think bad girls who can’t follow directions have the right to make calls like that.” The flat of Yami’s hand collides with your ass again, setting a deliberately even tempo. Left cheek, right cheek. “Would you be embarrassed if one of our comrades came through the door right now?” 

Left cheek - 

You let loose a frazzled wail. “Yes!”

Right cheek. 

“Good. Maybe you’ll listen to me next time.” 

_ Swat. Swat. _ In quick succession, hard enough to make the meat of your ass jiggle. You kick your legs at the searing pain and arch your back, lifting your head with a low whine. Hot, stinging tears have sprung up to wet your lash line and you quickly try to blink them away. You’re not sure if they’re a result of the spanking or because your pussy is gushing so much sticky slick that it's making your panties feel worryingly damp but you don’t really care. 

It was everything you’d asked of him and more.

Pausing, Yami worms his thick fingers between the plush swell of your thighs and feels along the seat of your panties. You tense up, mouth hanging open in something close to doped out bliss as you blindly wiggle back against his hand. He chuckles at the desperate display but his touch is fleeting, barely even brushing against your clothed clit before moving to cup your whole mound in the palm of his hand with a gentle squeeze. 

  
“And once you’ve learned your lesson,” He intones. “I think I know exactly how you can show  _ daddy  _ just how sorry you really are.” 


End file.
